Moonie and the Troll
Log Title: Moonie and the Troll Characters: Backblast, Cerebros, Dust Devil, Moonracer, Swindle Location: Great Gates of Iacon Date: October 15, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Moonracer is out on patrol and hears something under the bridge... Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Moonracer '''Log session starting at 14:15:42 on Tuesday, 15 October 2019.' Swindle is out and about, doing what he does best: trying to get something for nothing. Currently, he's under the bridge, using it as cover to try and climb down into Iacon's now empty moat in search of lost treasures and other scavengable goodies. If he's lucky, he'll be in and out before any Autobots notice him. If he's not lucky...well, he won't. Moonracer is out on patrol, hitting the posts and looking around for any Decepticon who might be threatening the city. She's done this route so many times she could probably do it with her optics off. Of course, that would defeat the purpose of patrolling, but it's still tempting. Swindle isn't threatening the city! He's helping the city by cleaning up debris and trash that have gathered at the bottom of the moat! He's performing a good deed, a public service! He's being useful and kind! He's also got his audial sensors tuned to their widest band in order to be able to catch the sounds of incoming Autobot killjoys. GAME: Moonracer FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Moonracer zooms right onto the bridge without seeing Swindle. She transforms to take a better look around. This is one of her check points. The teal hovercar hovers high into the air and seems to extract outwards, turning into the renowned sharpshooter, Moonracer. GAME: Swindle PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Swindle detects the sound fo someone approaching and freezes in place, hoving just under the bridge in a position he hpes will keep him out of sight of whoever it is on top of the bridge. As he hovers, he attempts to generate a field of "don't see me!" -- which would be more helpful if he actually had a cloaking field. Moonracer sighs and sits on the side of the bridge, taking out one of her pistols and aiming at various things on the horizon. She is so bored. Swindle is currently very much not bored. He's not panicking, he's definitely been in worse positions, but he's concerned and annoyed. Consernoyed. "are you kidding me?" he thinks to himself. "G'wan, g'wan, g'wan!" GAME: Moonracer FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Moonracer aims at a far rock and takes a shot. When it misses, she pauses, then begins going over the pistol to see what's wrong with it. Can't have been her aim was off. Swindle's optics blink as he sees the shot go wide of the mark. He's not sure who's sititng on the bridge but he knows enough about weapons to know that there's soemthingn wrong with the gun that was fired. He drifts forward a bit, fingers itching to get hsi hands on the gun and make the necessary adjustments to fix the aim -- then his sense of self preservation slaps him upside and reminds him that he'd be revealing himself to the enemy who would, in all liklihood, use the newly fixed gun on *him*. GAME: Moonracer FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Moonracer curses under her breath. This goes beyond basic care for the weapon. It's only the sheer affection she has for her pistols that keeps her from throwing it at something. Swindle groans inwardly. The repair is taking too long. He knows he could fix it. He knows that whatever's wrong with the gun, he could fix it in a matter of moments. It's not entirely egotism on his part either. He *is* that good and he's learned how to make complicated repairs on the fly under stressful situations. But...if the Autobot has one gun, chances are they've got a second one and Swindle is not here to get shot today. GAME: Moonracer PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Moonracer fiddles with it a bit more, then fires it again. Still off. At least the pistol is still working. With Moonie's tech skills, that wasn't exactly a given. She stares at the laser pistol, then resorts to pleading. "C'mon, sweetie, you're the best pistol I have.." Swindle is cringing. Not because the Autobot is talking to her gun (he talks to his, after all) but because he can *hear* the mistakes she's making. "...nnnnghh," he groans, softly, still warring with his self-preservation about whether or not to intervene on the gun's behalf. GAME: Moonracer PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Moonracer freezes and looks around again. "Who's there?" Swindle freezes -- though the breeze under the bridge causes him to still move and to have to fire his jump jets to hold position. "...nobody," he says, then winces. Here's hoping this is one of the dumber Autobots... Moonracer has her moments, but she's not a -complete- airhead. She vaults over the side of the bridge, making a rolling landing before aiming her uncooperative pistol at whatever is underneath it. Dust Devil has been maintaining the forcefield. And well is fair bored himself. He looked up with interest when Moonracer showed up but then she started fiddling with her gun. And...just jumped off the bridge. He's pretty sure being a bot is not THAT bad. He moves to where the gate is and tries peering out of one of the damaged areas. <> Dust Devil says, "Uhhhhh Moonracer? Did ya have a reason fer jumpin off the bridge or do I need ta call medical?" <> Moonracer says, "I heard somebody!" <> Dust Devil says, "As long as it wasn't voices tellin ya ta jump off the bridge I'm guessin we're fine?" Swindle is hovering under the bridge, sticking near the underside. Which gives him a good vantage for watchign as Moonracer leaps off into the deep, empty moat. Moonracer does not end up pointing the pistol at Swindle at first, being far lower than him now. At the end of her roll, she's aimed right at the empty space at the bottom. That nobody is actually there throws her off for a moment, so she's not quite as combat ready as she steps forward and looks up. <> Moonracer says, "I swear I heard somebody say that nobody was here." <> Dust Devil says, "Are you needing backup?" <> Moonracer says, "Pfft, I can handle some creep under a bridge." <> Dust Devil says, "Maybe it's a troll?" Swindle looks down at Moonracer, arms held loose and at the ready to grab one of his own weapons. "...look, if you're gonna shoot at me, don't use that gun," he says. "We both know it's not working right, you're just gonna do more damage if you fire it." Moonracer blinks up at Swindle. <> Moonracer says, "You're close. It's Swindle." <> Dust Devil says, "Again!? Bad enough he shot at Cerebros." After a moment, she gathers her thoughts. "Well, you'd say just about anything to not get shot, wouldn't you? What are you doing this close to Iacon?" Swindle shrugs. "Of course I would, I don't like getting shot," he says, then blinks his optics. "...wait, this is Iacon? Since when!?" <> Starlock says, "...OH so it is a troll" Dust Devil is still inside because he is doing a job while he's trying to make sure Moonracer is okay. He jumps his way up to the wall so that he can get a better view. Of course the bridge is in the way. GAME: Moonracer FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. You'd think nobody would fall for anything Swindle says, but he really is very convincing. She keeps the pistol trained on him. "You mean to tell me you ended up here by accident?" <> Dust Devil says, "Tell him we're not buying any enerscout goodies." Swindle is kinda surprised Moonracer is buying this. "...sure!" he says, optics brightening. "Errrr, I mean, yeah, yeah I guess I kinda did. I mean, it's been a while since I was on Cybertron, y'know? You spend a lot of time on Earth, you kinda forget how to navigate once you're back home. you ever been to Earth? It's a weird place. I mean, there's metal there but most of it's bound up in rocks and covered with this dirt stuff that's kind of powdered rocks but there's different kinds. And don't get me started on the water, place is damn near dripping with the stuff!" Moonracer frowns. "You shot Cerebros close to here -yesterday-." Okay, she may be doubtful, but she's not fully -convinced-. <> Moonracer says, "Did anybody see Swindle leave after Cerebros got shot? You think maybe he's just been hanging around nearby the whole time?" <> Cerebros says, "I...was running too fast to notice...sorry." <> Dust Devil says, "I ran with Cerebros to get him medical help. I reported that Swindle was around but I assumed security would follow through." Swindle blinks. "I did?" he says, optics scanning the terrain. "...huh, didn't realize. I was making a deal with Deathsaurus, the kid was handy when I needed a target. No hard feelings, right?" GAME: Moonracer FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Moonracer makes a face and shoots at Swindle. Or tries to. The pistol dies with a whine. "No! Fraggit!" Dust Devil is still trying to watch. He can't see what's going on under the bridge without retracting it and he doesn't have the clearance to do that except in a battle. So he's stuck trying to see through metal. "slaggit." <> Dust Devil says, "Ummm Moonracer I really can't see yer position from where I'm at and I'm really not supposed ta leave my post. Are you okay? Do I need to call you some backup" <> Moonracer says, "My fraggin' pistol's not working!" Swindle siiighs. "...told you so,' he says. 'You're gonna be lucky if you didn't fry the internals. Lemme see it." He holds out a hand, wiggling his fingers in an expectant 'gimme' motion. "Toss it up here, I can fix it." Moonracer goes from a panicky attempt to pet the pistol into behaving better to looking at Swindle suspiciously. "No... you'll just run off with it." Swindle snorts. "Because, yeah, I can't find a dozen busted-aft guns back home," he says. "Fine, you don't want me handling it, will you at least let me tell you how to fix it?" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. <> Dust Devil says, "Don't ya have a spare?" Moonracer looks from Swindle to the pistol. No matter what he says, this is not a busted up gun, it's her favorite. She looks back at Swindle. "I'm listening." <> Moonracer says, "Um..." Swindle lowers, dropping to the ground near Moonracer. "Ok, first thing -- you're going to want to open the housing," he says. "If you're lucky, a couple wires have gotten crossed. It's a design flaw, nobody's ever gotten around to fixinig it because the gun itself is mass produced, so it's easier to just grab a new one than retool the production lines. Stupid, but that's Cybertron for you. Once you got the housing open, look for the green and blue wires. those are the culprits, I'll betcha half a cube." GAME: Moonracer PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Moonracer carefully opens up the pistol and hunts for the wires in question. "Um, these?" She holds it where Swindle can see. Swindle nods. 'that's them," he says. "Ok, now, listen to what I'm saying and do NOT do antyhing until I TELL you to do it, understand?" Moonracer shifts a bit so she can kick Swindle if he gets to close. She nods warily. Swindle nods, moving slightly closer. "Okay, first, detatch the green wire from the *top* connector. Be extra careful because you can strip the wire if you twist it too fast." GAME: Moonracer PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Moonracer may not be technically inclined, but she does have nimble hands. She carefully unwinds the wire and pulls it free. <> Dust Devil says, "Yer still alive right?" Swindle nods. "Good, good," he says. "Ok, do the same for the blue wire; unwind it from the top connector," he says. "Then, move that wire over to the top connector where the green wire was and twist it on. Again, be careful, 'casue if you strop the wires, they'll end up fusing together and going *fzzts* which means the gun won't go "Zap*" Moonracer is already starting to unwind the other wire as Swindle talks, but she pauses to give him an indignant look during the process. She suspects she's being patronized to. <> Moonracer says, "Yeah, I'm okay." Swindle is beign patronizing but mainly bcause he's always patronizing to people who don't know guns like he does. Which includes...most people, in his estimation. Except maybe (strong maybe) people who actually turn into guns. Moonracer finishes transferring the wire and waits expectantly. Swindle looks over Moonracer's work and nods. "Good, ok, do the same with the green wire; attatch it to the empty connector." Moonracer transfers the wire. "And then close it all up, right?" She's already starting to put it back together. Swindle yelps. 'NO!' he says, looking at Moonracer with an expression of genuine alarm, if not terror. Moonracer freezes. <> Doctor First Aid says, "Starlock? Are you allright?" Swindle's face breaks into a huge, slag-eating grin. "Nah, you're right, g'head, close it up," he says. "Should be good to go." <> Starlock says, "...Yeah." <> Doctor First Aid says, "just making sure. If you wanna talk my radio's open" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Moonracer gives Swindle a dirty look before closing it all up and then pointing it at him. "So… thank you for helping me with my pistol. I'll give you thirty kliks before I test it on your aft." Swindle considers. "...make it 45 and you got yourself a deal," he says. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. <> Dust Devil says, "If Cerebros goes looking for a weapon and my whereabouts...please deny him access to either." Moonracer frowns. "You've already used up five," she tells him. She's been nice enough already. <> Cerebros says, "I can assure you, I will NOT go looking for a weapon." <> Dust Devil says, "Moonracer are you still on your date with Swindle or did he find a way to weasel away already?" Swindle grins. "Cool, leaves me forty," he says, lifting off and preparing to get the hell outta Iacon. "...pleasure doin' business with you!" He begins zipping off. <> Moonracer says, "You don't have to worry about Cerebros, Dust Devil. I could shoot you from here." <> Cerebros says, "NO! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT HIM!" Moonracer climbs up out of the moat to watch Swindle leave. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "...uh, what's goin' on?" <> Moonracer says, "I'd just scratch his paint, Cerebros. He'd deserve it after that remark." <> Spike says, "Nothing to my knowledge right now...but for the record, I am trying to teach Cerebros the subtle elements of humor." <> Dust Devil laughs, "Nothing, I'm trying to watch Moonracer but I'm stuck on forcefield duty. So I'm just tryin ta keep an eye from the wall but they're beneath the bridge. <> Moonracer says, "He's leaving the area. I promised to give him a head start before I shoot him." Swindle is leaving the area around Iacon's bridge, flying off at a decent clip. He's not rushing off in a panic, but he is moving with the intent of getting the hell outta range as fast as his jump jets will carry him. Dust Devil is up on the wall trying to look down at Moonracer who just climbed out of the dry moat area and back onto the bridge. Once he can see her, he bounces down off the interior of the wall and to the ground, a bright grin on his face while he waits for Moonracer to actually cue the gate to let herself in. No need to move the forcefield if people can use the door. >> Swindle retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Dust Devil, Moonracer, and Backblast. << If it were nearly anybody else, Swindle might have made it out of range. But Moonracer is the best shot in the galaxy. She lines up to give him a parting gift and an encouragement to not come back. >> Moonracer strikes Swindle with Laser Pistol . << Swindle was more or less expecting a shot in the back. He's got one of those kind of lives that leads to getting shot in the back. Still, for a few klicks, he thought he might actually get away with it. He yelps as he's hit, only a tad more dramatically than the wound warrants and sinks toward the ground before levelling out and laying on the thrusters to put some more TFO in hsi GTFO. <> Moonracer says, "All clear now." <> Cerebros says, "Thank the matrix! Are you functioning?" <> Moonracer says, "I'm -fine-. One little Combaticon? I'm a Wrecker." <> Cerebros says, "He didn't seem little to me...that weapon he fired packed a whallop." <> Dust Devil says, "Well...that is one of his specialties...selling weapons." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Moonracer watches a moment longer before putting the pistol away. She'll get it checked over again once she's back in town, but for now, it shoots straight again. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil grins at Moonracer, "Nice shot..couldn't happen to a nicer Mech. Especially after he shot Cerebros in the back.: Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Backblast suddenly steps out of a shadow. How long had he been there? It's hard to tell, with nobody looking for him. "He did what?" Moonracer grins back at Dusty. "Naturally." She heads back towards the gates, blinking when Backblast shows up. "When did you get here?" Backblast shrugs "Just after Swindle departed." He smirks, leaning on Kingslayer, his rifle. "I was thinking of putting a shot into him, but... you had it covered." Swindle is still retreating, moving slower than he'd like but by this point hopefully well otu of view of Iacon proper and the treacherous Autobos. Moonracer looks at Kingslayer. "I wasn't trying to kill him. Just wanted him gone so he wasn't causing trouble anymore." Dust Devil acks! as Backblast makes him jump, "NO fair! can't feel fer you AND maintain the shield without frying something." He grins, "How are ya?!" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Backblast chuckles softly. "That's partly why I didn't fire." He admits, smirking at Dust Devil. "Decent." Dust Devil rolls his optics, "I'm a glorified garage door opener....or should I say skylight...." Moonracer leans against the wall. "It'll be nice when things are fixed up and we won't be stuck guarding the city.” Backblast nods in agreement "Right? I hate being cooped up." Dust Devil grumbles and moves over toward the generator and gives it a light kick. "Don't...." He glares and raises his hands to push on the forcefield and raise it up slightly, "wonder if the stabilizers are gettin shot with all this abuse we're given it." Moonracer looks at it and shrugs. You want something shot? She can do that. Fix it after? Probably not. Backblast shrugs a bit "Probably, I dunno." Moonracer stretches. "Anyway, my patrol's done. I'm going to go in and check my gear for pebbles." Backblast smiles "No worries, ahve a good one." Log session ending at 18:53:16 on Tuesday, 15 October 2019.